State 2012
by Trackgirl18
Summary: Enjoy my version of state


**So I am doing my version because Emily is in a whole different place than me for most of state this year unlike last year.**

**WSMA State Championships (10/13/12) [Final Competition]**

Emily and I were waiting in the car because it was raining and we were waiting for our band director Mr. W to arrive after waiting like 20 minutes I finally saw his little red car coming down the street. I was like to Emily "watch him park right next to us" and what do you know he did. So Mr. W is there so Emily and I jumped out of the car. It was raining, so the competition was going to be held indoors (which really sucks, especially for the seniors). Matt C, the tuba player, opened the band room doors for us and let us all in. Technically the band wasn't supposed to be here till 1:30, but most of the band already showed up. Drumline had to clean their drums and tape sticks. Emily was there because she slept over at my house the night prior; it's kind of like a tradition now.

I was cleaning my bass with paper towel that Mr. W brought over just for drumline and I asked Emily to dampen the paper towel for me while I was cleaning what I could with my nail to get all the dirt off. Emily later came over with the wet towel so I proceeded to clean everything off of my drum and get all the dust and dirt off. I was now done with that and at our school we always re-tape our sticks right before state so they look nice for our last performance of the night. While the night prior I wasted a roll of white tape trying to tape sticks and I kept messing up so I asked our percussion instructor John to get me started and it worked out well.

While drumline was doing all of this Mr. W came over and said hey drumline I'm going to start this message with you so you all can lead by example we will be practicing in the gym today so I would like everyone to clean off their marching shoes and wear those in the gym for practice today because I don't want to have to deal with administration on Monday so we all did. Later I took my bass drum in the gym because I finished everything I needed to so I placed my drum in opening set and walked over by Kevin and Mr. W and I was talking to them. Later Kevin left me I was hacking with the Marimba and Mr. W was hacking on my bass drum with my non- taped show mallets… I ready to scream no…but I figured he was going to be extra careful with them and he was.

Soon after we were messing around in the gym, the rest of drumline finally decide to come in the gym like they were told to do 20 minutes prior to coming in. So our Percussion instructor John wanted us to run through some warm up's before the band came and we did that and we also ran through the show at a standstill…it was loud! Soon after that the rest of the band came in and they all clustered in their sections started playing just show music randomly. Drumline all put their drums down by opening set.

Mr. W called for everyone to come sit down…we call this at our school story time so everyone yelled story time and all sat right in front of Mr. W, he first stated that he was so happy to see all of us wearing the best shoes ever invented and then he proceeded to tell us about all the time changes and how things will run and sound differently tonight. He told us that we will be in the field house and we will be able to march our full show in the field house, he said it's going to be harder because the hashes will not be as visible as they normally would on a field. But we were all ok with it. Why complain we can't change anything.

So after story time we all got up and got in a block for marching basics we were all so close to each other because we were in the gym. After about a 20 minutes of review of marching basics(we tend to do this before every completion and I'm glad because it really helps) we stopped and did warm up's while the band was warming up, Drumline went in to the cafeteria to practice and tighten up some things in movement one. Ten minutes went by and we got called back in to practice with the rest of the band.

So we returned and ran the show a few times the first time went better than expected, everyone was so confused because we were closer than normal, and the hashes and yard markers seemed to confuse everyone. But after the first time of running through it we all seemed to catch on. Mr. W on his megaphone shouted: "hey basses" "ya" "can you play the quarter note pulse in the begging of three a little quieter you will over power the band otherwise". "Yes we will I stated" and Mr. W had us run through that part again he said "yes basses that is just right".

After 1.5 hours of practicing Mr. W dismissed the band to go eat lunch. All excited we were for food our percussion instructor John made the drumline stay after to run through the drum solos in three. While we were getting set up for this he said that we are not missing anything out there because the band is all just waiting in line anyways for food right now. We all agreed. Mr. W was silently erasing all the marching band shoe marks we had made on the gym floor with his shoes. So we ran through the solos like 10 times and John said we were free to go eat.

So drumline went back to the band room and loaded all of our drums in the cases and loaded them on the bus. Sam came and got my backpack because drumline always calls the back of the bus so he saved me a seat.

I went to get my lunch and I decided to just eat in the band hall way with some guard members because I just wanted to be away from people it's the last competition and we are performing inside and I just wasn't really a happy camper.

So Mr. W comes in to the hall way by me and the guard and he say you all need to start forking down that food because we are loading busses in two minutes. I was like ahh I can't eat that fast. But I did.

When the band got on the bus, we had some seating issues (I mean, why do the freshman get to sit in the back? Seriously?). Eventually, Emily sat next to Carl, Marie's boyfriend, Jeremy was in front of Emily and Brandon was behind Emily. Our drum instructor John decided to get off the bus because of too much commotion was going on for him. So then I went to make sure Chong had everything he did but he did not have a seat. Two band parents got off so he would have a seat, he had no one to sit next to so I decided to move to the front of the bus and sit by Chong, Emma, and Mr. W which I was fine with I had some great conversations with them all.

Although I would have rather had sat in back with the drumline, I was fine sitting with my non drumline friends, I had some great conversations with Mr. W like Emma and I did a fundraiser at buy seasons for band the past weekend and I showed one of the band parents a picture and she laughed then Mr. W insisted on seeing this picture.. I said no you really don't want to see this but he still wanted to he said "eww" and we laughed and Emma said "I thought it was a pump for a heart but it was not" "Mr. W shook his head in disappointment and laughed"

Also on the bus Emma and I talked about school, and I was saying how in the computer labs I never get anything done because of twitter is such a distraction. Mr. W turned around and was like what, when, why I said yeah I am on twitter all the time during the school day the teachers don't know. Mr. W said "Sam your teachers must not know you as well as I do." One of the band mom's chimed in and said yeah it's really nice that you get to get to know your students over a four year time frame. And just putting it out there I only told Mr. W because I know he's not going to say anything he's the teacher where you can tell him ANYTHING and he will listen to you and not tell anyone.

From Hamilton to UW Whitewater, it was approximately an hour and a half drive, which is nothing when riding with the band. Most of the back of the bus were all standing in the aisle with Sam L's iPod dock, playing random music. They were all dancing and singing. Soon, Sam got up to use the bathroom.

We were normally driving along the countryside, making good time to get to State. That's when we heard a really loud BANG! "Sam, are you okay in there?" The back of the bus asked him in a concerning tone.

"I FOUND A PENNY!" Sam shouted and we all burst out laughing. The rest of the way to State was a ride I couldn't forget.

While that was all happening in the back of the bus, in the front Emma realized that she forgot gloves so Mr. W made an announcement that if anyone had extra white gloves Emma C needed them. Shannon shouted "I do" and Emma said thanks. I then stated to Mr. W "Emma should have to sing I'm a little tea pot" and he agreed and she had to sing.

Right before we arrived at UW-Whitewater Matt and I asked Mr. W for the microphone and he said sure for what, I said we want to do I believe and we did.

Matt and I: I

Bus: I

Matt and I: I believe

Bus: I believe

Matt and I: I believe that

Bus: I believe that

Matt and I: I believe that we

Bus: I believe that we

Matt and I: I believe that we will win and the bus fallowed by chanting and jumping "I believe that we will win, I believe that we will win. MR. W chimed in when we were done; I think they should have the band lead this because you guys sing it in time

We arrived at Whitewater. The band and I pulled our uniforms on and we got off the bus to unload our instruments. I took Chong to the bathroom and on our way back the band was all going into the gym I had NO drum and Chong needed his instrument our percussion instructor had my drum but Chong speaks very little English so I had to go back and help him so we got his instrument and sprinted back. Some girl in a purple sweat shirt met us at the door she said "John wanted me to wait for you and show you were to go." "I said o thank you and she led the way"

After 15 minutes went by of playing warm ups in the gym John talked to drumline and said you know what guys F that we are in the gym. Don't let being in the gym ruin your show; we have been working since March of last year all for this show today so go kick some ass.

We had to leave the gym so the next band could warm up and practice. I was trying to get my hair in my hat, I had John's girlfriend Cassie help me. We waited for like 5 minutes Mr. W came over by us and wished us all good luck. I later asked Mr. W for my inhaler and he gave it to me he was fixing Nicki's uniform so cassie took it and then John took it from Cassie and John gave the inhaler to Mr. W, it was like pass the inhaler.

Now it's time to shine. We all marched on to the dut's of our center snare, Alex. Basses lead the drumline out and we did the rotation right I just felt like it was going to be a good show. We then did on field warm ups, drumline played aspen and went back to opening set.

"Drum majors, Devin S, Bailee B, and Jackson P, is your band ready?" The judge's voice boomed over the speaker. They did their salute. "You may now take place in WSMA State Championships, class quad A division!"

Jackson ran up to the podium and silently counted us off. Drumline shouts 4, 3, Mark time mark 1 ready go and the band starts their visuals. The visuals were a little off right off the bat but the band recovered pretty well. The basses started a little off but Mr. W always says that as long as we recover we will be fine and we were.

Movement two, _Claire De Lune, _was almost perfect. Bailee conducted beautifully.

Movement three went well the drumline started quiet and crescendo like Mr. W asked us to. The drum solos went great and three overall was great it was a little rushed but the band adjusted to it. Soon after we were done, state was over. I left everything on the field for that performance and marched off the field.

We then all gathered outside the field house and all went up stairs for pictures, it was very hard going up stairs with a big bass drum. We all got in line and the photographer called us by section they called pit and no one was there. Mr. W was like where is pit and Mrs. C was like o I bet they all went to put there instruments away. He then called drumline up and 5 minutes later pit showed up he told everyone to take off their hats and place them in your right hand and your instrument in you left. This was quite a challenge for a lot of people. Not to mention our hair was a mess being in the hat and sweating ugh like guys just don't understand but we took the picture like that anyways he did not really seem to care what we thought about our hair.

Finally we were all ready to take the pictures we took two formal group pictures, and two informal group pictures.

Then we split off in to sections drumline and pit was first we lined up by height and decided where people would stand we then told drumline serious picture meaning no smiles!

After about twenty-five minutes worth of pictures Mr. W came over by me and said good job today and this season, I was happy with my performance tonight. He then told everyone that we can go put instruments on the truck and get changed but we have to come back for awards.

What we all did not know is that they were having the bands come out on the field house floor for awards this year because of little seating they put the bands on the floor so we could see and be a part of the awards, Mr. W never mentioned that so we were out there in street clothes foods and drink.

I said Mr. W "yeah Sam" "we look a little out of place" "don't worry this is totally informal and everyone around me laughed."

After waiting about 10 minutes for other band to get done with pictures the awards finally started

We got seventh place out of seven bands. I don't care because, as Michelle says, a seven is just a fancy one. I'm so proud of everyone in the band. Waukesha North, of course, got first with all the fancy awards. We got a 74. I was really proud to me seven is just a number I think of our score as how did we improve. Did we do better than the week before or all the competitions before? I get frustrated when people always are mad because we got last place no we really got first we got the best score of our whole season.

On the bus, the group stood up in the back. Mr. W told us how far we've come and how proud of us he was. He passed the mic to Shannon. "Everyone, I want to tell you how happy I am to be a part of the Charger band. All of you guys are like my family to me for these past four years." Shannon sounded about ready to burst into tears at any second. "I want to thank you for these past four years of hard work. I remember as a junior, I was talking to Niki about and saying, 'wow, we only have one year left…' and now it's all over." She passed the mic to Niki and she was having a hard time talking I rubbed her back for support and she said thanks Shannon for making me cry! And she continued with her speech.

"Shannon made me cry, thank you for all of your hard work with me! I really appreciate it! You guys are my family and always will be!" she said. The ride back was a bit depressing, minus the fact that Mr. W was cracking some jokes and singing along.

Bailee had asked me to ask Mr. W when we were going to be home. Mr. W "yeah Sam, when will we be back to school. He spoke on the microphone "Are you guys afraid we might not make it back? Well, this cornfield to your right will be your new home for the next few days!" Mr. W said and we all started laughing.

And no he still never answered the question on when we were going to be home. Jonah come over to give me a back massage, so I was on the floor singing and Mr. W even joined in too he was off though. A little while later I said to Emma look it's Children's Hospital look at the blue kids light up. Mr. W "chimed in you mean the smurfs" and we all laughed. Jonah said what do you have again that you have to go there? Mr. W instantly turned around and was listening he does not know everything that I have he just knows that I have a heart condition and I have had many surgery's. So I told Jonah and I guess Mr. W because he was listening very closely. I want to someday before I graduated tell him everything he's is one to keep me motivated and really strive to do my best.

Soon after…

Bailee then decided to just ask Mr. W herself Mr. W when will we be close so that kids can start calling their parents.

As we were reaching Hamilton, he said, "Okay, everyone, we're around fifteen minutes away from Hamilton, so call your parents! Mrs. C chimed in to Mr. W and said have Emily T call her parents so Mr. W said Emily T, are you on this bus?"

"YEAH!" I screamed from the back because Mr. W was all the way in the front. I then said no Mr. W don't tell her to call her parents on the mic tell her to answer Sam's texts.

"Sam is sending you a text right now so answer your phone". I looked down at my phone. Sam sent me a text.

**Sam: **Hey, call your parents to pick you up!

**Me: **Best shout-out ever.

The guys who were standing up in the back were singing _Time of Your Life _by Green Day.

We arrived at Hamilton and Bailee and Morgan started singing the school song. Mr. W turned the speaker on as we were pulling into the school. "I love it how only one and a half people know all of the lyrics to that song," Mr. W then stated "Thank you guys for an excellent season. I love working with this group; you guys were amazing! Enjoy the rest of your weekend and see you all on Monday!" Mr. W said and he turned off his mic.

We unloaded the buses. I walked up to the line to the uniform room to put my uniform away for the last time before the Memorial Day parade in May.

The band room was getting close to empty. I was sitting on the throne of the drum set, randomly hitting the hi hat and snare. I picked up Emily's snare audition music. The last measure says: To triangle. It was circled in blue pen with handwriting that could be no other than Jeremy's wrote: Was this because of Eric? Emily and I laughed at the percussion inside joke when last year we played a piece and Eric messed up a triangle solo. Don't ask how either.

Soon Emily left and I decided to eat a banana and sit by the drum set… Mr. W was coming over by me I thought he was coming to yell at me for eating in the band room but he was really coming over to say great job this year Sam. You have really come far since the first day of band camp and your leadership was very great full this year. I was going to say thanks for everything to but I was to sad that marching band was over so I just said yeah no problem and your welcome.

Later that night I posted to our band page on Facebook, and I said:

"I just wanted to say great job tonight band and guard. I want to thank the band and guard for making this one of my best years ever. I also wanted to thank all the band parents for helping out with things; we really could not have done it without all of you. Also thanks Mr. W for helping me personally out on the many things I needed help with this marching season and letting the basses have many sectionals. I and the basses really appreciate it. Everyone thanks for allowing me to have my first and maybe my last "marching season" be the best. Mr. W then said: Thank you Sam- the leadership, desire and enthusiasm you displayed this season are one of the reasons I teach! If all band students worked as hard as you did, we'd have beat the pants of North! It would be a real downer if you couldn't be with us next year, but I am thankful for this one.

I want to take the time to remember all the great things that happened this marching season or the things that stand out to me the most about this marching season.

The fact that I have spend almost my whole summer and first term of my junior year in the band room.

I have had well over 20 bass sectionals

The first competition was a great one except for after my best friends that I have known since birth pretty much told me she did not want to be friends with me anymore. I was crying so much and it your true friends the ones that came over by me Emily and Emma that are the best. And Mr. W he came gave me a hug but he really had no idea what was going on but he hugged me and said don't worry everything will be ok. But Emma and Emily were there for me and I appreciate that. On the way home Emma sat next to me on the bus and let me cry on her shoulder, I remember her saying to me, Sam…everything happens for the reason… I don't know what the reason is but I know there is a reason for this just trust me.

Best laughs when Mr. W tells the band to assume the position…never in my life would I think of him saying this.

And much more but I don't want this to get to long.

I want to make a couple thank you things some will be longer than others.

Emily (Tenuto07): Thanks for always being there for me writing these stories, I love reading them. But you are the one who always kept me going reminding me not to push myself, giving me advice and really keep me from going in sane from all of the hard ships I faced this marching season. And thanks for always being there for me and making my marching season one of the best.

I don't think Emma reads this but if you do read this Emma C: Thanks for helping me with making dot book for the first time. Also for helping me a lot on our first competition with everything that happened that night all the things you said to me really helped and will be remembered forever. Thanks for always letting me have fun with you and spiders. And thanks for always being there for me and making my marching season one of the best.

I also want to thank the most important person for bringing this all together my band director Mr. W. He started marching band at our school, and it has grown a lot since when he first started at our school. I also want to thank him for putting up with my constant e-mails over the summer. Putting up with all the bass sectionals I held and most importantly holding my medication. I can say from my doctor if you would not have been able to hold on to my medication I would not have been able to march this year so I greatly appreciate that. I also want to thank him for being an awesome guy, you have inspired me to try harder and always give it my best, I was going to quit band when I came to high school three years ago because are old band director Mr. N did not make band fun and he made me loose all interest in band but you made band fun again thanks Mr. W.

Now the band: Band you are my second family. I am with you more than my real family it seems. You and Mr. W most likely know more about me and how I function than my real family I am around you so much. But really guys without all of you I don't know where I would be. You all have helped me out so much this year. Thanks everyone who knows about my heart condition for not making fun of me or thinking I am less able. You treated me like a normal kid and I like that. Just because I have a big fat scar down my chest does not mean I am not one of you guys I have just encountered a rode you have not. If any of my fellow band members don't know I have this heart condition feel free to ask I love talking about it, and sharing I am not ashamed of my heart problem in anyway. Marching band has made me feel like a normal teen age kid again thanks bandies.

**I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter it is my version of Emily's story.**

**Stay posted for next season it will be my last****, if one thing I learned is that high school really does fly by I remember freshman year sitting on the sidelines because I was not able to do marching basics because of a surgery and look this year I am marching! **

**~Trackgirl18**


End file.
